PureIronJusticeX Union
PureIronJusticeX (The Pure Iron Justice Association of Anti-Criminal Behavior) The Pure Iron Justice Association is a newly created Union for Anti-Criminal Behavior, our sole purpose is the destruction and purification of all criminals, reds and yellows. During our presence this will be known as "Operation Red Massacre", leave none alive and kill all who oppose us. We are essentially White Knights, who will do whatever means necessary to uphold peace and the law that we deem appropiate for Wizardry Online, but for the necessary actions to be taken, we may have to go down a path deemed evil or villanious or the spread of tryanny. Therefore once members reach a certain point in the PIJA there title of White Knight shall be stripped and thus the creation of the Black Knights shall arise. We see the darkness in the hearts of many, the majority of the population is filled with criminals who think they can do whatever they please, kill whom they please and loot whom they please. We will not allow this and by all means we will do whatever is in our power to bring down the Hammer of Justice and smite them down with no mercy, no regret and no turning back from the path we all have choosen. We are the Law, we are the Judges, we are the Jury and we are the Executioners! For those who do not know of us, we will make ourselves known, beware of our presence criminals because the Black and White Knights of The Pure Iron Justice Association will be the end of you all. Recruitment Requirements for PIJA #Soul Rank 2+ #Understanding the sole purpose of the Union. #Being devoted to the cause. #Prepared for accepting the path that must be taken in order to achieve our goals. #Able to understand and follow the rules clearly. #Be avaliable for when the time comes for battle or assisting other Union members. #Follow orders with no questions ask. (Though if you feel something is wrong, go with your gut and question it. We do not take the freedom of speech away from those innocent and those under the name of PIJA Rules and Regulations #Do not harm fellow Union Members, such an act will follow with your death and your name on the KOS list for traitors and treachery. #Be proud that you hold the name of PIJA, stand up for it, defend it, do not be ashamed. #Do not EVER attack criminals first, if they strike first by any means you are granted permission to harm them or kill them if you are capable of doing so. #I will not permit the killing of Criminals in lower dungeons below that of Chikor that have no Union under their name. Leave them be for now, though you may harm those who possess these Union names. (Look under Criminal Unions - KOS) #Bring a good name to us, make sure the criminals despise us, hate us as we will hate them. Remember as long as we are around, care not for what others think, as long as you believe in us you will prosper. #If allied with any such Unions, criminals or not, do not harm them by any means unless they are harmed first as Rule #3. #If any of these rules are broken, screenshot those who are committing them and they shall recieve a warning. If they recieve 3 warnings they shall be exiled from the Union and be placed on the Traitors and Treachery KOS. Members *SHIVA'Z Opecoolz *Lucy Starre *Viserys Valarfax Operation Red Massacre : Status: Standby Disturbers of Peace *Lovie Cuddly (1 Donut, if captured) *Elina Kun~ (50 000 Gold Bounty if killed over 10 times) Pure Iron Justice Allies *AwayFromKeyBoard *Tunnel Snakes *Tunnel Alts *Vanguard Pure Iron Justice Neutral Allies *CreaturesofPitch *Pirates Traitors and Treachery - KOS Criminal Unions - KOS *Apotheosis *AzureKnights *Chaos *BlindDragonInc. *DarkBlood *Dark~Brotherhood *DKG *Eternal_Paranoia *Killers *KillingTime *LoL *Ragnarok *Vendetta Criminal Players - KOS *Asuna Kiriaga(Purple Aura) *Avion Myst *Dwarven Sparkling *Jessica Cabello *White DaWabbiT Pure Iron Justice Law #Do not kill other players or you will be executed by PIJA members. #Do not loot other players or you will be executed by PIJA members. #Do not heal criminals or you will be executed by PIJA members. #Do not harbor criminals in your Union or you and your Union will be marked as a Criminal Union. If you are on the list for harmless reds you will be fine. #Criminals and Yellow Offenders will stay out of Hero's Square or be killed on sight. #If you associate with criminals far too much you will be marked as a criminal Sympathizer and be executed by our Black Knights. #Criminals have no freedom of speech, when they committed the crime they lost their rights as civilians. #Criminals have no right to appeal to their crimes or ask for forgiveness though if a PIJA member deems them harmless they will be off limits and protected by PIJA members. Harmless Reds, Yellows and Criminals Criminal Sympathizers (Beware of them) *Lisalee Lisalee *Lady ShizkA *MooMoo HolyRose *Darian Darian Pure Iron Justice Terminology *PIJ = Pure Iron Justice *PIJA = Pure Iron Justice Association *PIJM(s) = Pure Iron Justice Member(s) *PIJL = Pure Iron Justice Law Category:Unions